You're So Selfish, Chief
by akkeyroomi
Summary: Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts was captured by The Stranger and kept in the mind prison for days, alone in the dark. She finally escaped through the waters and appeared in the middle of camp, near death. 'Til now, her recovery is plagued by nightmares; her guilt and loneliness tormenting her, even in her sleep.
1. Dream: Hel

Hullo. So you must be wondering what in the blue blazes this is... it will take me a year and a day to explain it, so let me just direct you to battleofthegroundeddungeon on Tumblr. Days 12-13 are the most relevant to these mini drabbles. It'd do you good to read up on it if you want to understand even a smidge of this hehe. And if you want/can, please do join us!

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the RotG screenplay.

* * *

><p><em>They're falling into Hel. One by one. The silent screams don't quite reach her. She extends her hand to save them. But they slip from her grasp.<em>

_First the warriors. One by one. The Scouts. The Healers. The Swordsmen. The Archers._

_Then the leaders. One by one. The Dragon Whisperer. The Goddess. The King._

_The Strategist and the Warden fall together. Hand in hand._

_Then her._

_She falls._

_She falls for an eternity. For a second. She doesn't know. It's dark. And it's cold._

_And she's scared._

_But then... then she sees him. The hood. The pale hands. The soft smile. It's so warm and so welcoming... it seems to chase the darkness away. And when it does..._

_He pushes her into the water._


	2. Dream: Vox

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the Frozen screenplay.

* * *

><p><em>She's alone again.<em>

_After all this time... after all the hardships, the pain. She's still alone._

_She doesn't know if she's awake or asleep, alive or dead. All she sees is darkness around her._

_Silence._

_Nothing._

_But there. Out of the corner of her eye... is that a light?_

_Yes.. yes it is! A light! She runs. She stumbles and falls, drenching herself in water, but she keeps running. Towards the light. Away from the pain. From the fear._

_Towards the boy in the light._

_Run. Run. Keep running. She's almost there. She reaches out to touch him... to feel him. She grabs his shoulder and he turns to meet her._

_Finally... finally... she can see him again. She can see that..._

_...he has no face._

_There is no face. Just blood. Blood everywhere, pouring out of his chest._

_He leans in close... she screams a voiceless scream, unable to move, unable to run._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_They almost touch... where his face should be contorts into a horrifying image. _

_He's smiling. He traps her._

_"You're so selfish, Chief. You want someone to love... if only there was someone out there to love you back."_


	3. Dream: Tree

It's so much easier to format dialogue on Tumblr without using quotation marks since we have block quotes and size variation. This _Akkey_, this is _Tree_ and this is the _**Warden('s consciousness)**._

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the HTTYD screenplay.

* * *

><p><em>I should have known! I should have seen the signs!<em>

_**Calm down, child.**_

_Tree…_

_We were.. we were friends!_

_I know we were… we still are… just… ugh, it's all so messed up._

_So everything we've been through? All these years? A trick? A lie? You've been pretending all this time, just to be with Vox?_

_**Human child… get a hold of yourself.**_

_No! No… that's not it…_

_You left the king unprotected… to bring Vox back from the dead! I miss him too, Akkey,__**I miss hi**__m terribly. How do you think I feel, when I was the one who__**killed him! But you! You just upped and left! For a magi**__c that doesn't even e__**xis**__t!_

_**Gh-! My consciousness… is merging with yours!**_

_I-I screwed up! I shouldn't have gone… I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have let my emotions dictate my actions…_

_And e__**ven if there was anot**__her way… what the Stranger told you about the Goddess' t__**heory… you didn't care! You would've u**__sed it, even if it mean__**t that he would forget! Forget ab**__out me! How co__**uld y**__ou? _

_**Stop this, child!**_

_**You want me dead and gone!**_

_No! No, Tree! I don't! I was… I was wrong! I was alone! I just wanted someone to be with me… and I was blind! I was blind… please… I'm so sorry… _

_**Stop lying to me, Akkey! You want my existence erased and Vox to yourself. You're so selfish, Chief.**_

_Please…_

_**I've already killed once… another death on my claws won't matter.**_

_**Good bye, Chief. You've thrown your lot in with the Stranger. You're not a warrior.**_

_**You're not my friend.**_


	4. Dream: Haddock

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the HTTYD 2 screenplay.

* * *

><p><em>The hands tighten around her neck and won't let go. She can't breathe. She can't speak. She can't say the words.<em>

_"Why?" a voice asks._

_"Why did you leave? Why did you go without a word?_

_All of this loss… this pain… and for what? To search for the Great Magic?To bring back the one who doesn't even acknowledge your existence?_

_Do you not care for your comrades? For the Rebellion? For me? We needed you, I needed you! I was almost dead… my heart almost froze!_

_Tree… you're so jealous of Tree. You want her dead, to take Vox for yourself! Tree… she is an amazing, kind creature who brings us together. She is one of the reasons why we fight! To save her!_

_But you… you tear us apart._

_You're useless! Nothing came out of your self righteous journey. Except for your capture. And now here we are, wasting our resources on your recovery._

_Now see your friends leave, our trust lost. It's all your fault. You're so selfish, Chief."_

_The hands are crushing her throat. She is barely awake now. She is dying._

_Tears falling, she chokes out her last breath._

_"I'm so sorry, my King."_


	5. Dream: The Warden

This is narration, this is _Akkey_ and this is the _Wár͞den̸_.

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the RotG screenplay.

* * *

><p>She's drowning. Water gets into her lungs, and she chokes, gasping for air. But there is none. She kicks her legs. To the surface… she must get to the surface.<p>

She's sinking.

Lower.

Lower.

She can't breathe.

_Somebody save me._

_Somebody…_

_My King… Vox… Tree…_

_Won't anybody… save me?_

_Of c͠o͢urse͞ ̛n͢ot̷.̀ Si̴ll̀y c͟hi̧ld͜.͡ Wh͞y͏ ͟wo̸ùĺd an̸y̕o̢n͘e̢ s͡av͘ę ҉y͡ou͜?_

_Wh-who's there?_

_D̸ǫn̡'҉t ́be̢ ̶af҉r̛a̕i͝d,͠ h͝u͟m͜án. ̶I wón't h̕ur̛t y͞ou._

_A-afraid? Of what? How would you know?_

_That̸'s͞ the͘ one͞ th̢i̵ng ̨I͜ a̢l̀w̶a̶ys̕ ͡k͢n͡ow.̷ P̴eop̧l̨e͡'͢s̢ g̡ŗeat҉e͠st ̀f̕ea͝rs͞._

_Your̷s is t͘h̨at n҉o o̢ne͟ wi̕l̀l ͟e̕v̕er͠ ̶l̸o̴ve̕ you.̵.͘. ̸wi̸l͟l ͏e͡v̷er ͞ne̴e̛d̴ yo̵u͟._

_No… no!_

_A̸nd ͝wor̢st ̷òf͏ ͝a͠ll̨, y͟o̧u're҉ ҉afrai̕d y͘ou͞'͟ĺl ne͝v͡er know why̷. Wh̕y y̴ou?̢ Wh̡y ͘mu͡st ̴y͜ou̢ s͜uffer ̨l̵ik̛e҉ ̷t̴hi̕s?҉_  
><em>͡<em>  
><em>Ẃell̴, ͟fear nǫt.҉ ́T̕h̴e ̢a͞n͞swer͡ ҉t̵o ͢that.͜..͏ i̸s rìgh̵t ͠h̶ére.͞ Take m̷y ́h͝and̕..̀. c͢o̵m̵è with me.̨<em>

_Th-there…?_

_D̀ǫ you w͠a̶nt th͏em, child? L͘ov̴e? ͢E͟t͏e̢ŕnal̀ h̛a͢p͟pin̸ȩs̷s͝?_

_I… I…_

_E̡v͘eryţhi̶ng͠ ̷yo҉u̸ w̶àn͝ted t͟ò ̴k̀now.́.. j̀ust̢ t̸a̷ke̕ my͢ ha͠nd҉.͏_

_I… I can't! I have… I have friends! They love me! I know that!_

_Do ̴you ͜t͜ruly͏ ̸bȩl̨i̧ev̀e t̶h͜at́?̡ ̨Wit́h̴ al͜l ̕y̸o͞ur ̕h͢ear̵t? Wh̸y dǫ yòu ̶th͝ink y̷ou e͝nde҉d up li̷ke ́t̸hís͝? Un͏loved. U҉na̷ble t͢o͢ ͏reach ͜ǫut ̡to ͟anyo͟n͢e._

_Y-you're wrong…!_

_͘Yoú wa̡n̴t̸ t̸he̡ ͜ans͠weŗs͞ ͡s͠o͏ b͞adl͘y. You͠ ̷wa̶ǹt҉ ̷t҉o̧ gr̴ab t̶he͜m,̨ an̵d͡ ̢fly̢ ҉o͢ff w̛it͜h ̴t̡h̶em̨._

_But ́y̶ou'̡r͞e ̶af͠r͢a͢id of͝ wha͢t t̨ha̛t͞ bo͜y̴ ͠w̡i͝l̸l ͢t̶hink͟.͞_

_͡Y̶ou're͝ af̡r͞aid ͢of͏ ̷di̸sap҉p̷o͜in͟t̸i͜ng ͠hi̶m… of l͟ett̴in͡g ̀h̕im do͞w̷n̴._

_S-stop it!_

_We̡ĺl̸ le̕t̶ ̧m̕è e̵a͡se ̧you͘r ͞miņd̕ ̡a͝b͜oųt ͘one͜ ̡t̛hi҉n͏g.̨ ̡H͡ȩ'͢ll͢ ne͟v͟er̸ l͘o͘v͟e͡ ̵you͡..́. ̶ǫr͘ ͝ne̛ed͘ yo̕ư.̸ No͟t ̢r̴ea̵lļy._

_Stop it! Stop it!_

_Af͏ter͟ ąll,̷ ͢y̵ou̕ ͢left your King unguarded. You tr̨ie̕d̴ ͞to̡ ͟kil͏l ̛h͠is true ̷lo͟ve̡._

_I didn't! I was wrong to leave… I know that! Tree is my friend! I would never…!_

_O͞f̸ c̷ourse ́y͏óú d̷id. ̶You̕ w͡an͢t͜e̶d́ ̕him͠ to͞ ̡escape He͟l ̵ev͢e̢n͡ ͠a̵t͝ ̴t̨he͢ ͟c͢ost̸ of ̕hi̴s m̡e̵mor̷i̧es̡ o͞f́ ͜h̷er̀. Th̛a̧t̸'͟s th̕e ͜same as̴ k͞i̸lling͘ he̷r̕._

_I was wrong! I didn't mean it…!_

_Oh̡ b̵u̴t ̨y̸ou did̕. A̕nd ҉you ̸stil͘l͜ ̀do. You͘'r͡e s͞el͘f̡ish̷, ̶Ćhie͜f. Y͡ou ͜sti̧l̵l do.҉_

A hand reaches out and grabs her, pulling her farther and farther below the water.

Lower.

Lower.

Until not a bubble is left of her existence.


	6. Dream: Akkey

Disclaimer: BotGD is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses. Some dialogue taken from the HTTYD screenplay.

* * *

><p><em>This... this is such a mess.<em>

_And it's all my fault. I did this. _

_I've lost everything. My comrades, their trust, my honour..._

_My King almost lost his life, the Rebellion failed, and Tree... she will be forgotten._

_Why couldn't I have just stayed when Vox died? Nothing would have changed. He wouldn't come back. There is no Great Magic. And even if he did escape Hel... it wouldn't matter. _

_I would still be alone._

_But maybe... maybe that would be better... for everyone else. _

_I... I deserve this. _

_I deserve this pain. I deserve to be alone._

_I deserve death._


	7. Dream: Hemlock and the Stranger

So if any of you were paying attention to last night, Hemlock discovered who the Stranger was by invading the Chief's mind. Here's a little thing.

Disclaimer: BbotG is a fictional RP work inspired by the HTTYD Tumblr fandom. All personas created belong to their respective muses.

* * *

><p>It's tearing at her mind, burning into every nook and cranny of her memories. Oh gods, the pain. Tears pour down her cheeks, and she clutches at the sheets. <em>Make it stop!<em> She tries to scream.

_**THE STRANGER.**_

The voice fills everything. It keeps out all the sounds, all her thoughts.

_Stop it!_

It speeds through her brain, flipping through her memories in an instant. It's so fast, too fast. She relives her entire life again in those few seconds. Her childhood, her family, the King, the army... It's too much. It hurts, oh gods it hurts. _Make it stop!_

_**THE STRANGER.**_

The voice booms once more, invading her mind. **_THE STRANGER. TELL ME WHO IT IS._**

_I can't! I can't! It's only for the King to know!_

She tries to block it out. She tries to close her mind, tries to regain control. But it's useless. It's getting nearer. Nearer, nearer. To the day she discovered the Stranger's identity.

_Please stop it!_

**_I WILL LEARN THE STRANGER'S NAME._**

It's almost there, it's so close. She strains to keep her thoughts within, to no avail.

_**THE STRANGER! I FOUND HIM!**_ It laughs and toys with that piece of memory with its tendrils. _**THIS MAN! SO HE LIVES.**_

She screams in her head, she tries to fight.

_**MORE.**_ It jabs into her brain and rips through. I_** WILL KNOW MORE. I WILL KNO-**_

_**Enough!**_

An overwhelming force pushes on her mind, and she feels the shadows leave without another word. She cries out in relief and visibly relaxes.

_Finally. Finally the pain has stopped._

**_Chief!_**

_Sweet painless dreams, finally._

**_Akkey, child! Remember! Your memories are being affected by too many things, but you must try to remember!_**

_Peace. Quiet. Sleep._

**_Remember! Give the King my present! Tell him! Do not forget!_**

_Finally._

And she slumbers. With no recollection of the shadows.


End file.
